


My Way

by JMount74



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: John thought he was going to have a quiet day at the office.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946881
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	My Way

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at Whumptober
> 
> Prompt 3: My Way or the Highway: Manhandled, Forced to Their Knees, Held at Gun Point

John thought he was going to have a quiet day at the office. 

Brains was installing an upgrade on 5, his brothers were engaged in various activities – mostly noisy – Tin-Tin was in Paris and Dad had needed a volunteer to pop into the office and sign some paperwork. John had jumped at the chance to get away for a couple of days. He had just finished proofing his fifth book, and the break would be welcome, even if it was more reading.

It was now late evening on the first day. He still couldn’t believe that half an hour ago he had spoken to Scott and reassured him that everything here was fine, boring even. Scott had chuckled, saying it was high time John pulled his weight in their ‘earth-bound’ office. John rolled his eyes.

Now, he had finished signing everything and locked it all away, preparing to leave for a quite dinner in town. Leaving the office, he had noticed it was suspiciously quiet. Of course, his father’s office was completely soundproof, so the silence from the open-plan office outside was loud. Even this late in the evening there should be some sounds.

John frowned, his hand straying to his watch. Should he call Scott back? But he didn’t want to risk exposing his own connection to International Rescue. He slowly and quietly crept down the corridor. A faint mumbling caught his ears. It came from the large conference room. It was easily large enough to house everyone on this floor. It was also soundproofed, but there was a small window open. John crept forward, hoping that he could get close enough to hear without being seen through the glass.

There was a click, and something cold and metallic was placed at the base of his skull. Immediately John stilled, raising his hands up unthreateningly. A heavy hand on his shoulder followed by pressure forced him to get down on his knees. His captor didn’t say anything, and John found that unnerving.

A piece of material was placed over his eyes and he was manhandled up and bundled through the door. The room descended into a hush, and John knew he was being pulled up to the centre.

Suddenly, the blindfold was whipped away to the chorus of ‘Surprise! Congratulations!’ And Scott, standing behind him, laughed his head off at the incredulous expression on John’s face when he turned to see who had ‘caught’ him. He twirled his lighter around his fingers so John could see the ‘gun’.

It was only a small gathering, just his family and friends along with his publisher and his favourite professor from Harvard. His dad came forward and clasped his arm briefly.

‘I told you I didn’t want a fuss,’ said John, secretly quite pleased at the effort his family had gone to. This was what his father had wanted to do when he found out John’s fifth book was being published, a way to celebrate his son’s achievement. John had not wanted a fuss. 

‘You should know by now, I always get my way,’ his dad replied, eyes bright and a huge grin on his face. Yes, John deserved this recognition – it didn’t happen often enough for his wonderful, selfless boys, but it happened even less for John.


End file.
